You're gonna miss me while I'm gone!
by Imafan21
Summary: Hope leaves Wyatt to be with Liam. Where does that leave Wyatt? Is Liam the one Hope really wants?will they stay together or will opposing forces try and tear them apart... you gotta read to find out.
1. The Beginning of the end

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CBS...THIS IS JUST MY MIND AT WORK :) DO ENJOY THOUGH!  
**

* * *

"Liam and I are getting back together."

As the words left her mouth time felt like it stood still, He couldn't believe she was leaving him for his brother. After everything they've been through, he's in love with her and he thought she was in love with him too. How many times had she told him she was over him and that she wasn't in love him anymore, Liam hurt her broke her heart more than he could count.  
And now she just wanted him back, finding his voice again he finally answered.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" he shouted making Hope flinch by his out burst

"Hey!' Liam shouted, holding on to Hope's hand comforting her, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. "You do not yell at her like that."

"And you don't you dare talk to my son like that!" Quinn shouted before Wyatt could reply "You stole my son's girlfriend he has a right to some answers."

"Stole ha!" he snorted "Stole! You and your son have been getting in the middle of me and Hope's relationship for awhile now, and I'm sick and tired of it." Getting in to Quinn's face only to have Hope whisper something into his ear, he exhale through his nose and stepped back.

Looking in her directions she met his eyes for a split second, before turning away, by that action alone he knew what he had to do.

"Why you little-

"stop mom!" Wyatt said cutting Quinn off. "Just stop!"

"Sweetie you can't be-"cut of again but this time hold up his hands

"If she wants him she can have him." He said somberly looking at the couple holding each other.

Quinn took her gaze away form Hope and Liam long enough, to look at her son seeing the pain in his eyes. "Wyatt think about what you're saying." She tired to reason.

"Oh my goodness!" Liam shakes his head in disbelief "Didn't you just hear what he said."

"Liam please!" Hope said breaking her silence since dropping the bomb on Wyatt.

"Mom just drop it." He shock his head "I may be new to this whole "_being in love thing_" But I know this is not how it's suppose to feel, I guess the joke was on me." He chuckled to herself.

"Do you see what you've done Hope!" glaring at the young woman. "Was this some type of game to you, playing with my sons feelings?"

Advancing on Hope Liam step in front of her shielding her, while Wyatt held on to his mother's arm pulling her back. "I said to leave it mom." He said with a glare of his own.

Still looking down at the floor playing with her hand, she hadn't looked up at him. "There is nothing more to say here mom, let's go!" he said making his way to the door, dragging a reluctant Quinn behind him.

With his hand on the knob he turned around only to be greeted by Hope wrapped in his brothers arms her head buried in his chest. Looking up to catch his brother's gaze trying to put his best smile on he said. "I know that you may not believe me when I say this, but I promise the both of you I won't get involved with your relationship anymore. She chose you and that the end of it!"

Pulling the door open pushing his mother through it following behind her, sticking his head back in. "I'll make sure to keep my mom away too." With that he shut the door, they could hear Quinn's voices auguring with Wyatt as they walked away 

* * *

Standing there with Liam's arms around her she felt some what safe, all the confidence she had walking into the room intending to have a private conversation with Wyatt, and to let him down as easy as she could without hurt him too much. What she didn't intend was Liam insisting that he go with her, What she didn't intend was to meet Quinn with Wyatt going over some sketches and What she didn't intend was to hurt Wyatt. But that look in his eyes when she told him that she was getting back together with Liam isn't what she intended. It was pure hurt, she knew he would be hurt but she didn't expect it to be so much, she couldn't even look him in his eyes. Now how mess up was that, she heard the pain in his voice, she didn't mean to break his heart.

"Well now that's over with." Liam said kissing the crown of her head "You wanna get out of here."

Breaking her out of thought. "Uh, yeah that sounds like a good idea." stepping out of his arms running her hand through her hair

"we can finally start our lives Hope." He smiled cupping her face with his hands. "No Steffy! No Wyatt! and NO QUINN! Just us."

Giving him a weak smile she replied. "Yeah, just us."

Still smiling down at her he tilted his head giving her a soft peck on the lips testing the waters; her hands fisted onto his suits jacket kissing him back. His tongue ran on the seams of her lips asking for entire to which she allowed, as he took dominance over her mouth kissing her with everything he had, his left hand travel down her body to holding on to hip and other thread through her hair making a fist.

Getting abit too heated for Hope she broke away smiling up at him. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, let's" He smile stealing another quick kiss hold her hand and made there way out of the office. 

* * *

"Wyatt what the hell were you thinking!" Quinn shouted slamming their office door as Wyatt dropped himself on his chair.

"What do you mean mom?" he asked scrubbing his hands down his face

"What do you think I mean!" she retorted, pacing the length of the desk muttering to herself. "We have to do something; maybe I can distract Liam long enough so that you can talk to her." She suggested

"No!"

not even hearing her sons reply. "Yeah, that's it you can take her to big bear, I mean that's where it all started for the both of you. And you can remind her how much she loves you and how much you love her."

"No!"

"That's it! That's what we'll do, I'll go and sneak the keys out from Pam's desk and get them to you." She said making her way to the door

The sound of things crashing to the floor made Quinn turn back around, looking on as her son stood looking defeated pulling at his hair." I said no mom." He bit out

"Looking sweetie I know you're hurting now, but we'll get her back ok."Quinn promised stepping closer to her son. "Liam just seduced her, with everything going on with Ridge asking Katie to merry him and he knew that Hope would be worried about her mother he jus-

"STOP MOM!" he yelled cutting her off "don't you get? She doesn't want me, she wants Liam."

"hey, you don't know that, Liam he just took advantage of the situation." She made an attempted to reach for him but he pulled away shaking his had.

"Where you not in the same room just now? didn't you hear what she said?" Holding up his hands he stopped her from making anymore comments. "She made her chose mom and I'm done! I've fought for her, I've fought for us. But that wasn't enough I gave her all of me mom, and she threw it away." His voice began to crack

Lost for words seeing the hurt in her son's eyes she didn't know what to do. "Wyatt…. What can I do? tell me I'll do anything for you sweetie." She said honestly

"Leave Liam and Hope alone." He replied looking her in her eyes

"What?" she asked in disbelief "you can be serious they hurt you and you expect me to do nothing!"

sitting on the edge of the desk looking at her. "Yes, that what I want." Wiping his eyes letting out a breath. "I need you to promise me that you'll leave them alone, As much as I'm hurting right now I still love her and I want her to be happy."

Quinn looked at him as if he was mad, If he thought she would leave those two to have their happily ever after, after they hurt her son they were in for a rude awakening.

But Wyatt was serious, as sappy as it sound he did want her to be happy. And it killed him inside knowing that he wasn't the one making her happy, maybe he was the only one in love he mused.

"You're kidding right?" Quinn smiled

"No I'm not mom." He said taking her hand in his. "I need you to promise me this, and I need you to do something else for me."

The look in his eyes scared Quinn, but she nodded as he told her what he was thinking. And Quinn didn't like it one bit.

**So what do you guys think...read & review and let me know...**


	2. Just for awhile

**THANK YOU KrissyGirl26 FOR YOUR REVIEW, I'M REALLY GETTING INTO THE STORY...  
ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CBS, THIS IS JUST MY MIND AT WORK HERE PEOPLE...ENJOY**

* * *

As the morning sunlight shun through the drapes, slowly her eyes flutter open taking in her surrounding it took a second for her to recognize where she was. Suddenly images of last nights activities came rushing back to her a smile graced her face.

Rolling over to the right of her she was greeted by the sleeping form of her lover, sleeping on his stomach his head turned away from her and his hand tucked under his body with the other hanging off the bed. Liam didn't mine cuddling with her, but during the course of the night he'd normally pulled away he liked his space when slept.  
Wyatt would always hold on to her and she'd always wake up in his arms, smiling at the memory. She shook her head to get rid of the thought, she was with Liam now and they were going to start their lives together with no more distractions.

"Then why do I feel so empty?" she asked herself

She rolled back onto the back readjusted the covers, with a hand keeping the covers in place her other hand ran through her hair biting the corner of her bottom lip. She had to make things right with Wyatt maybe they could still be friends, it won't be easy but she didn't want him out of her life completely , just because they weren't together anymore didn't mean that they couldn't be friends right?  
_  
"I'll just give him some time alone to process that I'm with Liam now and then I'll talk to him." She thought _

"A penny for your thoughts." A voice said close to her ear causing her to jump,

"you scared me." Hope stated as she turn to see Liam smiling at her

swooping down giving her a quick peck on her lip, "sorry, you looked like you have the world on your shoulders." He said stroking the side of her face

Smiling up at him "I'm just thinking about my mom." She lied

"don't worry about that okay." He said readjusting himself to lead back against the headboard "I'm sure everything will work itself out."

"I don't know, it's just that she's always loved Ridge and now he's with Aunt Katie and their getting married. I'm just worried about her." She explained as she joined him setting against the headboard

"Hope I get it, I do but… Your mom wasn't exactly waiting on Ridge to come back to her, she moved on with my dad, and maybe they'll get back together now." He commented off hand

Hope narrowed her eyes at him "so what are you saying, that it's no big deal that Ridge broke my mom's heart?"

"What? No that's not at all what I meant," Liam stammered out "I'm just saying that your mom was happy with my dad, and maybe this can be their second chance." He grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze

playing the words over in her head; she could understand where he was coming form. "Sorry!" she sighed out "it's just a sore spot for me you know."

Smiling back her happy he dodged a bullet. "Its okay."

"So speaking of your dad?"She started "does he know that we're back together?"

"No." he admitted, Hope pulled her hand away for him "don't worry I'm sure he'll be happy that I'm happy."

"Liam he's never like the idea that we were together, he always says that I'm not the woman for you." She paused pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index figure "We've been worried about Quinn, Wyatt and Steffy when we should be worried about your father."

"Come on, he's not that bad." He offered weakly, she looked at him with a raised brow _'who are you kidding' look. "_Ok, you may have a point but we'll deal with that if and when it comes." He assured her"okay" she smiled up at him giving him a kiss

"Good, now that settled how about a shower?" he said wiggling his eyebrows grinning at her

pretending to think about it, "Okay!" she laughed hoping out of bed running into the en suite, with Liam hot on her trails smiling. _  
_

* * *

Sitting on his couch sipping on his morning coffee looking over a few files, Wyatt had called him yesterday asking if he could speak to him. When he said that he could come by his office this morning, he declined sighting he's rather have this conversation in private and asked if he could stop by his house before work and he agreed. A soft knock on his front door broke him away from his mussing, setting his coffee down he made his way to the door opening it, to see a slightly disheveled Wyatt standing in front of him.

"Good morning Mr. Forrester." He greeted starching out his hands

taking his hand and with a firm grasp he shook his hand. "Good morning Wyatt, please come in."

Stepping in he took off his jacket. "Thank you for seeing me this early, I promise not to take up much of your time"

Closing the door and walking over to the couch "It's not a problem son have a seat, would you like some coffee?" he asked refreshing his own cup

"Yes thank you Mr. Forrester."Wyatt replied taking a seat, rubbing his hands down his denim covered legs

chuckling handing him a cup filled the coffee. "Son, you don't have to call me Mr. Forrester, Eric's fine." offering him a smile

"Sorry, Mr. umm I mean Eric." sipping on his coffee

"It's okay, so what is it you want to talk to me about?" Eric asked giving him his full attention

after telling about his new single status, and how everything went down yesterday as well as the reason for him being here so early. Eric had to admit, after Wyatt told him everything that happened, he felt sorry for the young man. He'd witness first hand all he went through to be with Hope how many obstacles including Ally, for her to leave him for his brother that was pretty ruff; Eric no stranger of getting his heart broken a few times he granted what Wyatt had requested of him understanding completely his reasons.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Wyatt." Eric said comforting him giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Thank you." He said honestly "And I'd really appreciated if you'd didn't tell anyone, well at least not yet." He said with pleading eyes

"Oh no! Not at all, I won't say a word to anyone." He promised

"Thank you." Wyatt said trying to smile

"So how did your mother take that news?" Eric inquired

laughing as he shook his head "Not as good as you did." He replied "But she gave me her word that she wouldn't start anything between Hope and Liam."

"I hope not, I think we've had our share of drama."

"Yeah." Wyatt stood up as Eric followed "thanks again for understanding my situation." He put his hand again

taking his hand but pulled him in for a hug, patting his back "no problem at all." Eric lamented pulling out of the hug, smiling at each other he took up his jacket and left..

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I am Dad."

Bill sighed getting to his feet "I'm sorry, you need anything you call me alright." Offering his son a half smile

nodding his understanding. "Can I ask you to do something for me?" Wyatt asked

"What?" his father replied eyebrow rose

licking his now dried lips "can you check up on mom, while I'm gone? Make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy" his eyes pleading

rolling his eyes he hated dealing with Quinn, but seeing that his son needed him right now he relented. "Fine!" he started "But I'll handle her my way." Walking over to his son

"deal!" he agreed to it understanding that his mother could be a handful at times. Going to say something more, Hope's laughter echoed through the house making Wyatt want to run for the hills.

"Umm on that note maybe I sure leave like now." He joked, but Bill could see the hurt in his eye. He had no big problem with Hope per se; she just wasn't who Liam need by his side.

That being said she did make Wyatt happy, every time he talked about her or was with her he'd have this goofy grin on his face. And as a father it bothered him to see his son hurting knowing that the people responsible for that were his own brother and his girlfriend or ex whatever was the cause. Shaking his head

with arms open "Come on bring it in" Bill said motioning his son into his arms for a hug

Shaking his head, but stepping into his fathers awaiting arms anyway hugging it out. "When you get settled in, call me ok." He said to his son

"I will" Wyatt replied pulling away for the hug. "I'll text you my new number later." He said making his way to the door

"Don't worry I won't give it to anyone." Holding his right hand. "Pinky promised." He teased smirked at his son

not even bothering to answer his father he may his to the door laughing, Bill smiled happy to know that he could make his son smile before he left.  
When Wyatt dropped the bomb about leaving L.A for awhile, he was getting ready to fight him on it. But seeing the hurt in his son's eyes he decided against it, understanding his reason to put some distance between him and the new couple. And if he didn't want anyone to know where he was then Bill wasn't going to say anything either.  
The laughter of the new couple coming down the stairs interrupted his musing, the closer they came the louder they became.

"I wonder if it's too early for a drink?" he asked himself aloud

"Hey dad." Liam greeted his father letting go of Hope's hand going into the kitchen

"Good morning son." He replied casting his eyes to Hope, "I guess congratulations are in order?"

Handing Hope a cup of coffee, "yeah, as of yesterday Hope and I are back together." Liam said proudly smiling

"Hmm okay." he said turning making his way back to his seat, checking his emails

Hope looked at Liam questioning his father's reaction to them being together, brushing it off sipping on his own coffee. "I thought I heard voices, were you on a call or something?" he asked

Looking up at his son smiling. "I'm surprised you two heard anything, with all that racket going on in your room." He teased, as Hope's face became red and Liam tried catching his breath after choking on his coffee.

"So you had a business call?" Hope asked hoping Bill would get the hint and drop the topic

he smiled taking the bait, "nope not a call, just an early morning meeting is all." He waved off

"oh anything important?" his son asked cleaning up the coffee he spilled

focusing back on his Laptop typing away. "No Wyatt just need to talk to me about something." He said grinning to himself, mentally counting down in his head 5,4,3,2…1

spitting out her coffee, Bill fought to hold in his laugh he loved playing with these two. "Wy- Wy." Liam stammered out trying to say his brother's name

"Use your words son." Bill retorted using hand gesturers " W-ay-uh-t Wyatt!"

"Wyatt!" Hope exhaled his name as her mouth hung open

"See" gesturing at Hope " your girlfriends got it." He smirked

seeing the look on Hope's face he knew her mind was reeling, and it was her mind going a mile a minute. If Bill heard them "shit!" she cursed under her breath what if Wyatt heard them too, she didn't want to rub her and Liam's relationship in his face. She had to fix this maybe she should call him? No he deserved a face to face conversation at least she would see him at the office and smooth everything out.  
It'll take some convincing but, she'd make things right with Wyatt.

"What was he doing here?" Liam growled

"Oh he came here to fight for Hope's honor, win her back and ride off into the sunset." he replied sarcastically

"Dad!" he warned

"Oh relax would you." He paused "I didn't think I needed a reason to see my son, but if you must know he was doing something for me and I called him over to talk about it." He lied

"Doing what?" Liam pressed

"Something that doesn't concern you or your girlfriend." That was the truth he told Wyatt he'd wouldn't say anything to anyone. Gathering his laptop he stood up. "But if it makes you feel any better, he high tailed it out of here when he heard your voices." He offered as he made his way to his room

It was official Hope felt lower than shit! How could she hurt him like that when he'd only loved her? She had to fix this; she had to apologize to him or something. About to take off upstairs to get her peruse, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm looking back she saw Liam.

"Let go of me." She said tugging her arm out his grasp

"where are you going?" already knowing the answer but asked anyway

"I have to talk to Wyatt, an apologize to him or something." She turned hustling

"Why?" Liam asked a bit annoyed "He's not your concern anymore Hope, we're together now focus on us."

"Are you kidding me right now?" she looked at him in disbelief "He heard us Liam! And I am focus on us, but that doesn't mean I wanted hurt him anymore than already have." She argued

with a huff he looked at her "Then let me go with you," he said stepping closer to her "I don't trust him around you"

rolling her eyes seriously was he always this clingy? "No, I'll do this alone; as I said I don't want to hurt him anymore than I did already." Walking off with out waiting for his reply.


	3. Memories

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE TIME JUST GOT AWAY FROM ME, I MADE IT A BIT LONGER THAN USUAL.  
YET AGAIN ALRIGHTS BELONG TO CBS THIS IS JUST MY MIND AT WORK... ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Slamming his car door shut he leaned against the head rest, closing his eyes exhaling slowly. Saying good-bye to Will was harder than he thought, but it had to be done, he didn't want to just leave and not tell the little guy good-bye. He told Katie that he'd call him as much as he could, and he meant it to Wyatt didn't want to disappointed him, he liked having a little brother plus Will was a pretty cool little dude.  
He'd said good-bye to everyone he had to, and Eric had be good on giving him sometime off and his mom well…she need a bit more convincing but they came to agreement. His dad seemed pretty understanding when they talked, he couldn't believe he almost ran into Hope and Liam, he really didn't mean to stay so long talking to his dad. It was suppose to be in and out. But hearing her laugh….he couldn't get out of the house fast enough, he basically ran to his car.  
Who was he kidding? He wanted to see her one more time before he left, talk to her even maybe ask her to come with him. But judging where she spent the night, she has already made up her mind.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he muttered hitting his forehead with heel of his hand repeatedly, even thinking about Liam touching her or making love to her was enough to send him over the edge.

Scribing his hands up and down his face, he looked ahead sighing as he started his car up, pulling out of Katie's drive way. No real destination in mind so he just drove; Wyatt figured he'd stop whenever he got tired or something….

* * *

Quinn couldn't believe she'd agreed to let him leave L.A, she should have done something more to convince Wyatt to stay. She knew he was hurting but she was worried about him being out there on his own, and in his state there's no telling what could happen to her son.  
And it was all Liam's damn fault! He couldn't leave well enough alone and Hope wasn't any better either, Wyatt had been nothing but good to her, faithful which is more than she could say about Liam.  
And stupidly she agreed not to medal in the couple's new relationship, per her son's request. As far as she was concerned Hope deserved everything that Liam did to her if she was stupid enough to get back with him.  
And Quinn could bet money that Liam would break her heart again, she'd just sit back and watch it happen. But there's no way in hell she was letting Hope anywhere near her son's heart again.

* * *

When Hope got to the office Wyatt wasn't there yet, his car wasn't in its normal spot. So she decided to wait for him inside not wanting to cause a scene when he arrived, she knew there was nothing she could say to make the hurt go away, but she needed to try, selfishly she wanted them to be ok. Liam kept on texting and calling her, but she ignored them all choosing not to deal with him right now. She couldn't believe how much of an ass Liam was being this morning.

Deciding to be productive while she waited, Hope focused on her paper work she's been ignoring for the past two days; thanks to Liam and the events of yesterday… yesterday when she broke Wyatt's heart.

nibbling on her thumb getting nervous now, "why would Wyatt want to see me, much less have a conversion with me?" Hope asked herself leaning back in chair looking up at the ceiling

"I broke his heart." she admitted sighing as everything came crashing down on her that moment, not even realizing she was sobbing. Tears rolling down her cheek her shoulders began to shake; the sounds that was echoing through her office were so foreign to her. She was cry, She's the one making those sound.

"Hope we-"

sapping her head to the door, trying to wipe away the tears. But her mother already saw them, closing the door behind her Brooke rushed over to her daughter kneeling in front of her.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Brooke asked pulled her daughter into a hug, rubbing small circles on her back trying to soothe her, but Hope didn't reply

"Hope, talk to me." Her mother ordered "you scaring me."

Crying uncontrollably even shaking more she clasped on the floor, Brooke followed rocked her back and forth_ shhing_ her and cooing _it's going to be alright _into her hair. She began to settle down with her mother rocking her back and forth.

"He hates me mom." Hope whispered so softly Brooke almost missed it

"Who hates you sweetheart?" she asked still comforting her daughter

"Wyatt" she confessed.

"Oh sweetheart he doesn't hate you, I'm sure whatever disagreement you two had, you guys can work it out." Brooke explained "Wyatt loves you Hope and he'll do anything for you, and I know you love him to. You're hurting right now but I know everything will be alright." she said unknowingly

"No he doesn't, he hates me." She declared pulling away from her mother standing up

Looking on as her daughter paced the length of her office, sighing Brooke got to her feet as well wondering if Quinn had anything to do with her daughter's mood or her believing that Wyatt hated her. If so they'll be having a conversation of their own later, letting her know to stay the hell out of the kid's relationship.

"Sweetheart you're over reacting." Her mother stated

"I'm not mom, I broke his heart. He hates me." Hope declared

The _'I broke his heart' _statement peaked Brooke's interest "what do you mean?" she asked eyebrows rose "Hope what have you done?"

Nervously biting her lower lip she looked at her mother. "I broke up with him after Liam and I got back together." She admitted meekly

Brooke eyes went wide, her mouth opening and closing as if to say something but nothing came out. Running her figures through her hair, she was in disbelief. How? What? Why? and Went? Were how all of the question she had started.

"Did he do something wrong?" her mother asked trying to make sense of this

"no." Hope answered without hesitation

"then please explain to me what's going on here." She pleaded

"After everything happened with you and Ridge, I was worried about you and I was mad at Ridge for hurting you. And Wyatt wasn't there and Liam was and everything else just happen?" she rambled with a huff. back peddling

"So Liam took advantage of you, is what you're saying." Her mother retorted

"What!"Hope's head snapped looking at her mother "No he didn't, he would never do that and we love each other."

"Hope don't be naïve." She said taking a hold of her shoulder "He came to you when you were emotionally venerable"

"No he-."

cutting her off, she continued "He knew you would be upset, and he came to you." Shaking her head when Hope wanted to object "He took advantage of you, is that the kind of relationship you really want?"

"He didn't take advantage me!' she said vehemently "He was there when Wyatt wasn't, he-he listened to me he comforted me. And where was Wyatt huh? She asked rhetorically "NO WHERE!"

shaking her head in disbelief sighing " that's because he was with me!"

"What?" Hope asked glaring at her mother

"Not like that." She defended "he came at the house looking for you; I was a wreck so he sat with me for a while." Running a hand through her hair "I told him how you took it and he was ready to bolt, but I stopped him."

Narrowing her eyes. "Why did you stop him?"

"I told him that you needed sometime, that you were angry."Brooke replied realizing that was a bad idea

"doesn't matter he wasn't there for me." She said half heartedly make her way back to her desk

"Do you hear yourself?" She started "Liam took advantage of you and the only reason Wyatt wasn't there for you, is because I knew you needed time Hope! And I was right, look at what you've done." Brooke accused

"I'm not a baby mom," she bit out "Liam and I are in love, I'm sorry that I hurt Wyatt I really am but it's done."

Throwing her hands in the air in defeat "I love you Hope I always will, but I won't stand here and say nothing while I watch you throw away one of the best thing that ever happen to you." Not meeting her mother's eye's she began to playing with he fingers

Having enough Brooke was ready to retreat, but deciding to add one more thing. "If you're so in love with Liam, why were you just crying your eyes out over Wyatt?" not wait for an answer Brooke left slamming the door behind her

Jumping a little when the door slammed she looked out her window and mussed over what her mother just said.

* * *

The moon light illuminating through the blinds of his motel room was the only light in and other wise dark room, perched on the edge of his bed staring aimlessly at nothing with his elbows braced on his knees. He had gotten tired sooner than he thought, maybe the fact that he didn't get any sleep the night before Hope broke up with him that night.

Sighing at the thought he brought the bottle to his lips taking a long sig, the burn he felt when the amber liquid flowed down his throat was welcomed.

"You still love me right jack?" he asked holding up the bottle to the light, half of its content already gone.

Looking around his room inspecting it his, it was shit he could admit that but he just didn't care, he just needed somewhere to rest for the night. He would gladly sleep in a box if it meant not running into Liam and Hope.

turning his gaze to his only source of light, staring up at the moon he remembered the night him and Hope walked along the beach under the moonlight. A smiled graced his lips as he remembered how that night ended.

* * *

_The only sound that was heard in their tent were soft moans, both of them laying completely naked on the blankets that made up their bedding. They shared passionate kisses as they explored each others body with soft touches._

_Wyatt was an amazing kisser, that's all Hope could think about he used his tongue and teeth when kissing her in was always amazing._

_Leaving her lips he made his to her jaw nipping on her skin slightly trailing down to her neck and breast taking his time focusing on each of them kissing, sucking and licking her nipples as she ached her back moaning in response to Wyatt's menstruations. His hands slid lower massaging her thighs slowly as he continued to shower her body with butterfly kisses, nibbling lightly on her right hip he slung her leg over his shoulder making his intent known._

"Wyatt.. wh- what are you doing?" Hope asked breathlessly

"_I wanna taste you," he replied honestly, he was about to take the plunge when she stopped him again_

"_You don't have to," she said shyly, she prop herself on her elbow looking down at him between her legs, feeling his warm breath on her _

_Wyatt looked at her for a second before taking her leg off his shoulder, sliding up her body smirking. "No one has ever gone down on you," He stated matter-of-factly_

_Blushing she took her gaze away from Wyatt. "I uh…umm no." Covering her face with her hands she was embarrass talking about this_

_Chuckling gripping her hands pulling them away from her face, giving her a soft peck on the lips. "It's okay." He assured her "If you don't want me to then I won't." he said looking in to her eyes stroking her hair_

_Biting her lip nervously, to be honest she'd always been curious about it. "What am I suppose to do?" she asked meekly not knowing how to have this converstion _

_Smiling down at her, "nothing." He paused "just lay back and I'll do all the work." He replied making his way down her body again, kissing her lips, throat, the valley between her breast working his way down her body, before making home again between her legs._

_he felt her body shook as it became tense, placing a soft kiss above her bikini line she shivered._  
_"Just relax, I promise you'll enjoy it." He assured her_

_His tongue ran between her wet folds from her opening to her clitoris capturing it, he sucked softly on it, Hope's whole body trembled as she moan at the feeling, that was all the encouragement Wyatt needed._

_He began to eat her in earnest now licking, kissing and sucking, paying close attention to her clit. Hope's vocal appreciation to his talented tongue didn't go unnoticed, she was chanting his name like a prayer, she was falling apart at the seams. But she wasn't the only one moaning, Wyatt was hooked on her tasted, he swears he'd never taste anyone like Hope he was just getting more turned on than he already was. his tongue continued to do twist and curled inside her and she swore she saw stars _

_Suddenly without warning, Hope exploded, her body shattering into to a million pieces, Wyatt's strong arm held her waist keeping her from pulling away lapping up everything she had to offer. He continued to flick his tongue softly on her bundle of nerves, prolonging her first orgasm of the night_

_Finally coming down from her orgasm, she was slightly aware of Wyatt making his way back up her body with soft butterfly kisses_

"_WOW!" she breathed out "so that's what I've been missing?"_

_Chuckling softly looking down at her, "That's what you've been missing." He answered smiling _

_She smiled at his reply, her eyes finally flutter opened, he was propped up on his elbows, and his lips glisten with her essence. She lunged at him attacking his lips she moaned at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue, their tongues duel for dominion her hands raking through his hair emitting a groan from Wyatt. He relented giving her full control over the kiss, she knew what he did but she just didn't care, as air became a problem they broke away with a loud smacking sound. Both breathing heavily staring up at him Hope could see the lust and the need in his eyes, before she could say anything, he had rolled over her hands on his chest trying to stead herself she was now straddling him._

_He shifted her so he could grab his pulsing member which was painfully hard, lifting her to line himself up at her entrance. Stroking himself a few times before he began easing her down on him, her mouth hung open as he filled her to the hilt a moan left her lips, Wyatt hissed when he was finally buried deep inside her closing his eyes at the feeling._

"_Wyatt I don't know if I can do this." Hope admitted nervously_

_Looking up at her a smile, "sure you can." He assured massaging her thighs "Just find a rhythm you like, I'll be right here." Squeezing her hips_

_Biting her bottom lip, she was still uncertain "What if I do it wrong, what if you don't like it." She rambled running her hand through her hair_

_He knew she wasn't 'that' sexually experienced and he was working with her building her confidences in the bedroom, but he didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for. "How bout this?" he offered "I'll help you move and if you still don't feel comfortable I'll take over." He suggested _

_She nodded her agreement placing her hands on his chest to steady herself, she was tense and Wyatt felt it, he pulled her down kissing her until she relaxed pulling apart. "I've got you" he promised_

_He held on to her hips, as he guided her movements back and forth in a slow grind, her moan was muffled by his kiss. She started moving on her own after awhile, she a bit sloppy but she was moving, his hands slowly moved up her body, his left finding her breast while the other thread through her long blonde mane._

"that it, you're doing great" he encouraged her, moaning at her movements

_Getting a bit more confident she sat up on him, working that same pattern he started she rode him. Looking at him to gage his response, he was looking where they were joined and groaning. She swore that was so sexy when he voiced his satisfaction, meeting her eye's he offered her a sexy smirk; she smiled back and decided to let go._

"_Shit! Just like that babe." He groaned _

"_Yeah?" she enquired a bit breathy_

"_You feel so good Hope, you're doing amazing." He stated honestly. Gripping her hips tighter, as her encouraged her to move faster._

_Gasping loudly at the change of pace she threw her head back in ecstasy, Wyatt sat up nibbling on her neck as he began to thrust into her. They were moaning in unison breathing heavily, he continued to assault her necks with kisses. Hope tugged on his hair pulling him back staring at him for a second before attacking his lips again, her moan became more frequent so was close and so was he. Picking up his pace now thrusting in her more harder, but not enough to hurt her, she responded with a long 'oohh yes!' as she rocked her hips to meet his thrusts._

_He wrapped his arms tightly around her middle as she began to shatter again for the second time tonight. she screamed his name aloud as she climaxed biting into his neck triggering his own release, Wyatt moaned out her name as he came burring his head in her neck they both collapsed backward, Hope laid limply on up top of him she felt boneless, and that was such a good feeling. He was trying to catch his breath kissing the crown of her head as he played with her hair, several minutes passed until their breaths were under control._

_The cold sea breeze blew making her shiver, "you cold?" he asked already reaching for a blanket_

"_thank you!" she grinned as he covered her with blanket_

_He 'hmmed' in response sticking his left hand under his head and rubbing Hope's back with the other._

"_Can we do this again?" she asked propping her chin on his chest "I mean camping on the beach."_

"_Sure." He answered stealing a kiss "anytime you want."_

_Giving him a quick kiss she turned her head settling back onto his chest, she always felt safe in his arms. She slowly drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Gasping as she sat up in bed running a shaky hand through her hair, she tried to catch her breath. Where the hell did that come from? Although that night was amazing she could be thinking about that right now, she shouldn't be thinking about that at all. She looked to her side seeing Liam sleeping soundly on his belly without a care in the world, they made up later on yesterday after Hope's conversation with her mother. He'd convinced her to spend the night with him again so she did, not expecting to be awoken by memories of her and Wyatt making love on the beach. It felt so real that night was so amazing, so memorable, so perfect.

Shaking her head vigorously trying to get those memories out of her mind, "that's your pasted now." She said to herself "Liam is your future." Mumbling to herself, as she got settled back into to bed.

* * *

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, READ & REVIEW...**


	4. Gone

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CBS,AS ALWAYS THIS IS JUST MY MIND AT WORK HERE PEOPLE,SO DO ENJOY!**

* * *

Bill was stretched out comfortably, with his feet crossed at the ankles resting on the coffee table. With one arm draped on the back of the couch he sat on, with the other on the armrest holding on to his glass of whiskey. He'd been giving Brooke some time to lick her wounds not wanting to bombard her in light of her present situation, so imagine his surprise when she came to him a couple of days ago wanting to talk about what happen between Hope and Wyatt.

He was more than willing to be there for her, letting her vent about how she thought Liam had taken advantage of little Hope. However he remained tight lipped about Wyatt's where about knowing his son didn't want anyone to know he was gone; he also knew they would find out eventually and they did, so he'd played it cool. And he talked to Wyatt checking in on him making sure he was ok, his hands were already full dealing with Quinn's crazy ass, he had to remind her a couple of time what she promised Wyatt to stay out of Liam and Hope's relationship.

His musing was interrupted by the sound of his front opening and being slammed shut, as an irritable looking Quinn stomped through his house tossing her coat and purse on a chair making her way over to the cart where the drinks were.

"Oh please Quinn, come on in." Bill said sarcastically "have a drink."

she glared at him, which he ignored tipping his glass to her taking another drink, "don't mind if I do." she replied darkly

She poured herself a drink knocking it back in one go, she pour another walking over to where he sat making herself comfortable. Bill looked at her as she leaned her head back, a sigh escaping her lips

"so." He waited a beat "what are you doing here?"

"drinking." she replied off-handed taking another sip

"Ok, let's try this again." Grinding his teeth. "Tell me what you're doing here before I kick you the hell out of my house." he was in no mood for her today.

Glaring at him her eyes soften "I miss Wyatt." She admitted sighing dramatically

with an eye brow raised he replied. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, he's my son and he's hurting. Because your girlfriend's daughter broke his heart." She heatedly answered turning her head to look at him directly

He smiled a little when she called Brooke his girlfriend, running his hand over the hair on his chin to re-focus. "Yes he's hurting; and he's doing what it takes to heal, you just need to give him some space." He said calmly

"I gave him space Bill," she murmured "I think as his father you should tell him it's time to come home."

Silence fell between the two for a few seconds, before Bill burst out laughing doubling over where he sat.

"It's not funny, you ass!" she bit-out hitting him in his arm

Sobering up a bit "Quinn he's not five years old, he's fine and if he wasn't he would have called, so relax." He said getting up going to refresh his drink

"But he's my baby and-"

"He's a grown ass man." He said cutting her off "and you need to acknowledge that, let him deal with his own problems."

"Oh please Bill" she said standing up "you've been his father for what? Five minutes I've been there when you weren't so I think I know what my son needs."

"If I knew I had a son I would have been there Quinn, so don't you dear pull that shit with me" he yelled making her jump a little " I know he's hurting and he ask me, he asked the both of us to give him some time to deal with what he's going through."

"He's had time." Getting to her feet. "And I'm happy that he wasn't there the day everyone in the office found out that Liam and Hope got back together." She paused "but it's time for him to come home."

"What happen at the office?"

"They damn near threw a party, congratulating the happy couple." she informed him, taking another sip of her drink "And I don't trust that Ally girl, she's a bit off."

A come back was on the tip of his tongue, but he too had to admit something was wrong with that girl. He'd have to keep an eye on her, "hmm, well as fun as this little paw wow is, I've got somewhere to be, so…" Bill announced setting down his glass

"Are you dismissing me?"

"And people say you're slow."He replied, smirking at her.

Scoffing Quinn drained her glass gathering her belongings, she glared at him, "Please, don't come back again."

"Asshole!" she muttered, making her way to the door. Bill just shook his head when she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Staring across the restaurant she looked on as Hope played with her drink, she felt sorry for her she didn't look at all happy.

"Hey!"a voice called from behind her

Startled she placed her hand on her chest, trying to get her breathing under control. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She breathed out

"Sorry." he apologized , she nodded her acceptance. "Mind if I sit?" offering her a charming smile

"Not at all, please," She signed, taking a sip of her water

"You looked like you were a million miles away, is everything ok?" he enquired

Smiling at him, "I'm fine Ric."

He shook his head, "you don't look fine," taking her hand in his "You know, you can talk to me Maya."

Giving his hand a light squeeze, before pulling it away, "Really I'm fine," she assured him

He hated that she pulled away, "Okay, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you." Maya said with a smile

Smiling back at her, her smiles were always infectious and would always light up the room. "So I heard that you'll be modeling again." He stated

"I am." She nodded "I missed it a lot."

"Yeah." he answered, they fell into an awkward silence

Clearing her throat, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied immediately "anything."

"How do you feel about Hope getting back together with Liam." She asked, leaning in closer

Taken a back, "umm, once she's happy I'm happy." He responded "why do you ask?"

Nodding her head toward the table Hope was sitting alone at, "well she doesn't look to happy." She stated matter-of-factly

He turned looking at his little sister staring off into space, she looked lost. "I'm sure it's nothing." He said looking back at her

Shaking her head. "She isn't fine Ric, she hasn't been since she found out Wyatt left. Even before that when she and Liam got back together, she's just been off." She said glancing at Hope briefly before looking at him again

"I don't know," he paused "They've had a hard time, you know with everything. And now they've found their way back to each other, it might be a little ruff now but they'll work it out." Ric reasoned

"You see this is where we disagree." She said licking her lips, which didn't go un-noticed by Ric "I think she thinks she's in love with Liam, you know what I mean?"

"What?" he asked a bit confused.

With a little laugh she smiled at him. "I believe that they were in love before but they aren't anymore, at least Hope's not. With what happen with Steffy, you know the marriage, the pregnancy and then the miscarriage it took a toll on her, always being push to the side while he dealt with his feelings for Steffy." She explained

"True, but Wyatt wasn't blameless in this either." He added "he did come between Hope and Liam."

"Not exactly." She said, he raised a brow "think about it, Liam was still un-sure about his feelings for Steffy and Hope, as much as your family always seems to blame everything on Steffy, It takes two and Liam was the one who couldn't make up his mind. And after Steffy showed up to what was suppose to be their wedding day, I think Hope was tired of coming second her, and her being with Wyatt was her trying to move on" she suggested

He had to admit she did have a point. "You think she's still in love with Wyatt, don't you?"

"I don't think, I know," she said grinning at him

There she goes with that smile again, "cocky much?" he teased, smiling at her

"Oh I'm not cocky, just contended in my observation." She replied

Shaking his head, smile still in place "Well, please enlighten me ." He laughed out when she threw her napkin at him.

She stuck her tongue out at him, giggling a bit. "I think that she has a bit of 'what if?' when it came to her and Liam, like what could of happen if Steffy hadn't shown up. But I think she's just settling." Maya said honestly "And well-"she hesitated biting her lip

"Go ahead." He urged her on

"Well, I mean she doesn't laugh as much as she use to or even smile, and it always seem like her and Liam are always fighting. But when she was with Wyatt." She paused, looking at Hope. "She always had a smile on her face or that you'd see them laughing or playing around, you know." Ric listened closely while looking at her, "And with her and Liam I just think that she thinks she in love with him, confused by everything they've both went though that she didn't notice when she fell out of love with him."

Looking back at Ric, she notice he was staring at her. "But I could be wrong." She said quietly leaning back in her seat

"No, I think you're right." He replied " I- " he was interrupted by his phone going off, alerting him he had a text. As he read threw it, Maya decided it was time for her to head back to the office.

"Umm I uh, I've got to get back to the office." She stated getting to her feet, his hand shot on grabbing on to her left hand

"You don't have to," looking up at her, he squeezed her hand that when he notice it, she tried to pull her hand away but his grip was strong. "When did this happen?" he asked, running his thumb over her ring finger "why didn't you tell me?"

Finally freeing her hand she fish out a couple of bills placing it on the table, "About a week ago," she sighed out "we didn't want to make a big deal about it or anything."

Getting to his feet coming closer to her cupping her face, he asked "did he hurt you?" she could see the anger build in his eyes, and decided to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"No it was nothing like that." She answered, as her hand came up to cover his pulling them away from her face.

"Then what was it?"

Kissing him on his cheek, she took a step back." I just didn't want to settle anymore." She said as she walked away.

He stood there in awe, why didn't he notice that she wasn't wearing her ring anymore. And what did she mean she didn't want to settle anymore?

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Caroline came rushing over to him, "I had a meeting that went a little longer than I had hoped."

Shaking his head, "it alright, you're here now." He smiled kissing her "let's grab a table."

He still had some more questions for Maya, and he had to find out for himself if Carter hurt her in anyway. Because if he did, he would have to deal with him…

A month, that's how long since she'd seen or heard from Wyatt. And Hope missed him so much that it hurt, she'd tried calling and texting him but it was evident that he had changed his number. All her emails had got un-answered too, and she didn't know where he was either.  
Liam could have cared less when he found out Wyatt left L.A, sighting "_it was probably for the best."_ She swears he could be an ass sometimes.

Exhaling she ran a hand through her hair as she looked around and her eyes stopping on Ric and Maya, they were laughing. She'd always liked Maya, she was such a good person and so good for Ric. But she never really knew what happen between them, one minute they were happy together and then the next they were both engaged, to different people. Then again who was she to judge?

Sighing she looked away stirring her ice tea idly her mind drifting to the day she found out Wyatt left.

She and Liam had yet another fight, not wanting to be around him much less talk to him, Hope stormed out of his office, just jumping in her car and drove off, no real destination in mind she just needed to clear her head. Finally when the car came to a stop she was at the beach, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, this is what she needed fresh air. She got out of the car and began to walk aimlessly on the sidewalk, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore was comforting, and the warmth of the sun on her skin felt amazing. She was beginning to relax, she had no idea how long she'd been walking and she didn't care.  
Turning towards the beach just to take in the beautiful view, something caught her attention, trying to block out the sun with her hands to get a better view. "It couldn't be." She whispered under her breath. The glare from the sun was making it a bit difficult to see, so she squinted her eyes to get a better look. Confirming that it was indeed what she thought it was she took off toward it.

She soon realize six inch heels and sand don't go together well, she stopped long enough to take them off stumbling a bit in her haste, when they were off she gathered them in her hand. She quicken her pace determined to get there as fast as she could, her heart was racing she was both nervous an anxious. Finally coming to a stop not waiting any longer she knocked on the trailer door, their trailer! Biting her lip as she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

knocking again, "Wyatt?"

Greeted by silence "I know you're hurt and angry." Hope paused "But if you just give me a chance to explain." But there was still no answer

"Listen, I know you're mad at me but could we just talk, please." She begged her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry" she confess

Suddenly she heard movement inside the trailer; taking a deep breath she tried to mentally prepare herself to see him again. The door finally opened,

"Wyatt I'm so-"she stopped when she realized that the man standing at the door wasn't Wyatt

"I- uh I-"Hope stuttered out. Shaking her head "I thought you were -"

"Wyatt." He interrupted her smiling

Clearing her throat "umm yeah, I thought this was his trailer. But I guess I was mistaken." She said quietly, she was sure it was their trailer maybe she just wanted it to be.

Smiling down at her, extended his hand. "Alex," he introduced himself

"Hope." She said, shaking his hand. "I'm really sorry." She apologized

"No sweat." Alex said, checking her out shamelessly.

Shirt less she could see his abs and the 'v' disappearing into his unbuckled pants, which fit him like a second skin along with a great smile. He was every bit of tall dark and handsome, but he just wasn't Wyatt. "Well I'll leave you alone," not liking the way he was looking at her. "Bye!" she turned and was making her way back up the beach

"Hey!" Alex called out, she turned around "this is Wyatt's Trailer, well it was before he sold it to me about two weeks ago." He stated

"What?"

"Yeah, he said he'd be going out of town and wanted to sell it before he left." He added, "and I got it cheap too,"

She couldn't believe it! Wyatt was gone, we wasn't in L.A anymore. "Ar- are you sure?" Hope asked holding on to a bit of hope..

"Yup!" he answered popping the 'p'

Her eyes filled back up with tears, she had to get out of here. "Thanks for letting me know," her voiced cracked; she turned re-doubling her efforts to get up the beach.

Making her way onto the pavement, it burned her feet but she powered through it wanting- no needing to get to her car as fast as she could. Slamming the door shut her eyes volleyed back and forth, trying as she might to rid her eyes of the tears but it was no use, she was crying.

He was gone! Was he ever going to come back? Was he ever going to speak to her again? Why didn't tell her? She asked herself, she could have tried to reason with him to stay, he didn't have to go, and she never wanted to loose him she wanted him.

With no one to talk to, she just sat there in her car and cried. For hurting Wyatt, making him leave for loosing someone who cared so much for her.''

* * *

**I WAS A BIT DISCOURAGE,THAT WHY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE BUT I'M BACK AGAIN :) I REALLY WANNA FINISH THIS, I LOVE WYATT & HOPE THEY ARE SO GOOD TOGETHER. **

**READ AND REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...**


End file.
